superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fox and the Hound 2 Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card (DVD Version) WALT DiSNEY PICTURES WALT DiSNEY PICTURES PRESENTS The Fox AND THE Hound 2 Ending Credits and Logos (DVD Version) DIRECTED BY Jim Kammerud PRODUCED BY Ferrell Barron SCREENPLAY BY C.H. Greenblatt AND Roger S.H. Schulman UNIT DIRECTOR Chris Savino UNIT PRODUCER Danielle Legovich VOICE CASTING & DIALOGUE DIRECTOR Jamie Thomason WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF Reba McEntire as DIXIE Patrick Swayze as CASH Jonah Bobo as TOD Harrison Fahn as COPPER Jeff Foxworthy as LYLE Vicki Lawrence as GRANNY ROSE Stephen Root as TALENT SCOUT SCORE COMPOSED & CONDUCTED BY Joel McNeely ART DIRECTOR Fred Warter TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Charlie Luce SUPERVISING FILM EDITOR Mark Solomon Editors JENNIFER DOLCE, RON PRICE Associate Producers CATHERINE JONES, JOELLE SPENCER-GILCHRIST Production Manager SHEILA KELLY Production Supervisors DENNIS ADAMS, BRIAN J. CAREY, PHILIP R. GARRETT Production Designer BILL PERKINS Assistant Art Director LAURA BETH ALBRIGHT Workbook Supervisor STEVE LUMLEY Effects Supervisor DARREN KEATING Clean-Up Supervisor DAVID HARDY Inbetween Supervisor AARON STANNARD STORY Story Artists TOD CARTER, KELLY ARMSTRONG, PETER BENNETT GOLDSTONE, DAN FAUSETT, LINDA MILLER, DAN ROOT, DARRELL VAN CITTERS, MOLLY MALONADO, C.H. GREENBLATT, CHRIS SAVINO, MELISSA SUBER, JOHN RICE, BEN TRIPP Storyboard Assistant NICK SUNG DESIGN Character Design ROBERT RYAN CORY, GREG GULER, ROBERT SLEDGE Location Design KINMAN CHAN, BILLY GEORGE, KERRY HALLADAY, JASON HAND, LAM HOANG, ARLAN JEWELL, JULIO LEON, BENOIT Le PENNEC, LOU POLICE, JIM SCHLENKER, MICHAEL SPOONER, POE TAN, DANIEL URBACH Background Design SUNNY APINCHAPONG, BROOKS CAMPBELL, NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS, GENNADY KORNYSHEV, JEFF RICHARDS, WESLEY PAGUIO Color Stylist DOROTHEA SCHOENTAG Prop Design MICHAEL SPOONER, MARTY WARNER, CHARLES WARREN Design Clean-Up DENISE BRADSHAW, CHARLES WARREN CGI Design MICHAEL SPOONER Workbook Artists JASON HAND, LAM HOANG, KAREN KELLER, BENOIT Le PENNEC, JOHN P. NEVAREZ, TANYA WILSON Timing Directors ROBERT ALVAREZ, ALAN SMART MUSIC "FRIENDS FOR LIFE" Music and Lyrics by MARCUS HUMMON Performed by ONE FLEW SOUTH Produced by MARCUS HUMMON "WE'RE IN HARMONY" Music and Lyrics by WILL ROBINSON Performed by The Singin' Strays REBA McENTIRE as Dixie PATRICK SWAYZE as Cash VICKI LAWRENCE as Granny JIM CUMMINGS as Waylon and Floyd HARRISON FAHN as Copper Arranged by MICHAEL WEINER and ALAN ZACHARY Vocal Arrangement by HARRY STINSON Additional Vocals by THE NASHVILLE CHORUS and RANDY CRENSHAW "HOUND DUDE" Music and Lyrics by WILL ROBINSON Performed by JOSH GARCIN with Patrick Swayze as Cash Produced by MARTY WILLIAMS Background Vocals LOUIS NUNLEY, JOHN RYLES, HARRY STINSON "GOOD DOGGIE, NO BONE" Music and Lyrics by MARCUS HUMMON Performed by REBA McENTIRE Arranged by MARCUS HUMMON Background Vocals TATIANA HANCHEROFF, MARCUS HUMMON, LINDA DAVIS SCOTT and THE LOS ANGELES CHORUS "BLUE BEYOND" Music by GORDON KENNEDY & BLAIR MASTERS Lyrics by GORDON KENNEDY Performed by TRISHA YEARWOOD Produced by GARTH FUNDIS "WE GO TOGETHER" Music and Lyrics by MARCUS HUMMON Performed by LITTLE BIG TOWN with The Singin' Strays Produced by WAYNE KIRKPATRICK and MARCUS HUMMON "YOU KNOW I WILL" Music and Lyrics by GORDON KENNEDY Performed by LUCAS GRABEEL Produced by MATTHEW GERRARD "WE'RE IN HARMONY" (End Title Version) Music and Lyrics by WILL ROBINSON Performed by CHIP DAVIS Arranged by WILL ROBINSON Nashville Chorus LOUIS NUNLEY JOHN RYLES LISA SILVER HARRY STINSON CINDY RICHARDSON WALKER Los Angeles Chorus SUSAN BOYD CRAIG COPELAND RANDY CRENSHAW KEVIN DORSEY KAREN HARPER BOBBI PAGE APRIL WINCHELL Music Supervisor KIMBERLY OLIVER Supervising Music Editor CHARLES MARTIN INOUYE Music Editor TANYA NOEL HILL Music Editor, Temp Score DOMINICK CERTO, TOMMY HOLMES Orchestrations by JOEL McNEELY, DAVID SLOANKER Score Recorded and Mixed by RICH BREEN Featured Instrumentalists MIKE MARSHALL (Guitar), JERRY DOUGLAS (Dobro), SAM BUSH (Mandolin), CASEY DRIESSEN (Fiddle), NOAM PIKELNY (Banjo), BYRON HOUSE (Bass) Music Consultant BRIAN RAWLINGS Music Contractors SANDY DeCRESCENT, PETER ROTTER, REGGIE WILSON, CONNIE BOYLAN Pro Tools Operator, Score ANDY ACKLAND Vocals Recorded by CARY BUTLER, NATHANIEL KUNKEL Vocals Contractors HARRY STINSON, BOBBI PAGE Supervising Copyist BOOKER WHITE Music Production Coordinators CLINT W. HEIDORN, ABRAHAM LARA Administrator of Music Production JASON HENKEL ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY TOON CITY ANIMATION, INC. Layout Director LEVY VERGARA Animation Supervisors DARRELL VAN CITTERS, BIEN FLORES Effects Supervisor AKIBLAS FLORES JR. CGI Supervisor FERNAN ROSE LAGRAN Background Supervisor MICHAEL GOROSPE Clean-Up Supervisor ALVIN SARTHOU Inbetween Supervisor ARMAND WONG Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor JULIUS LEGASPI Unit Technical Supervisor ALEX MISALUCHA Unit Coordinator JONATHAN TINSAY Layout Checker ALDRIN ABESAMIS Layout Artists ROLAN GUINA, ZANDRO HIPOLITO, JEFFREY JIMENEZ, JOSEPH LARGO, JONATHAN LEDESMA, JODDIE LOPEZ, MOISES MACASINAG, MICHAEL MERCADO, CLEMENTE RIVERA, JEFFREY RIVERA, LARRY SANTIAGO Animators ERNIE AQUINO, DELFIN ABAD, SID AHEARNE, MATTHEW GIRARDI, GLENN ARRIOLA, PENN BALNAJA, TOONS BENITEZ, KENT BUTTERWORTH, ANDREAS DEJA, DANTE CLEMENTE, ARNOLD COLLAO, FLORENCIO CONCEPTION, JOEY ANDREW TENNUTTI, AGNES DE VERA, CHEEKS DELOS REYES, JO DIAZ, PETER BENNETT-JONES, KELLY ARMSTRONG, DARRELL VAN CITTERS, EDGARDO FRANCISCO, RENE GLENN RAMOS, REY IBAY, CHRIS SAVINO, DARREN CARNEY, DONDI JUAN, BOY LACAMPUENGA, ABRAHAM LEGASPI, TONY ANSELMO, ANDREW OVERTOOM, GABRIEL MASE, VLADIMER NAVAL, DANIEL OBLIGAR, ROBERT OCON, LARRY PAGCALIWANGAN, JOEL PANGILIAN, ROWEN PINGKIAN, SUE VERTUE, ALEXANDER RAGSAC, WARREN ROMERO, AVITO RUINA JR., ROLANDO SABADO, EDWIN SANTIAGO, JOSE MARI SANTIAGO, ELYN SORIANO, JONATHAN SUMALPONG, LORNA SUN, ARNOLD TAROY, DAVID TEMPERAMENTE Effects Animators DELFIN ABRIO, CHRISTOPHER ANACIN, CHRISTIAN EVANS, ALFREDO CANTUBA, JOEY CELERIO, CRISANTO DE JESUS, GEM DESEO, STEPHEN P. GORDON, NADJA GUASCH, RICHARD LU, MARK MALONJAO, APOLLO SORIANO Effects Clean-Up/Inbetween Artists MORELA BASA, JAIME CARIGMA, ARLENE DELA TORRE, ERIC GALIT, JOSE JELINE LAPORGA, DENNIS JUZ CGI Coordinator ANTHONY GIANAN CGI Animators SESENIO AMPONGAN, JOGIMIE GAN, MIGUEL GREGORIO, OLIVER HELIS, ABNER JIMENEZ Background Artists JONATHAN AYOP, KIT BOYCE, DAWN MACUTE, FRANCISCO MADRONIO JR., FLORANTE RUINA, MARCHELLE SAGUID, EPHRAIM SEPE, NOEL SOLIS COPPER Clean-Up Lead MAY SALUNGA Clean-Up Artists MABBI BESA, WILLY DETABLAN, MARJORIE COHN, HECTOR REYES, LEO SALUNA TOD Clean-Up Lead ALAIN TAGPUNO Clean-Up Artists JOSEPH CU, MIKE DE VEGA, ED GODOY, KIM IMPERIAL, MAY LAXAMANA, ANGIE LEGASPI CASH AND DIXIE Clean-Up Lead ADEL MANAO Clean-Up Artists ALEX BALOLOY, GERRY CABRERA, JON FLORES, MISOON KIM, ANNIE MAGPARANGALAN SLADE, CHIEF, WAYLON & FLOYD Clean-Up Lead RONALD BALBOA Clean-Up Artists LUIS APUSEN, BUDDY MADERAZO, CYRUS MESARCIA, JUNARD OROPESA TWEED & GRANNY Clean-Up Lead NAT ESCALDERON Clean-Up Artists DAN BALOLOY, JOEL CASTILLO, CHARLIE LORENZO, JOY MACHADO COOPER, SLADE & CHIEF Inbetween Lead ENIONG PEREZ Inbetween Artists SARSI CASAS, AIREEN CRISOSTOMO, BURNS ISIDRO, AVEGAIL LADERA, MELVIN MONEDA, ED ONG, DONG PENA, FERDS SUBALA TOD & TWEED Inbetween Lead MHIL GONZAGA Inbetween Artists ALDWIN AYAO, FROILAN GERVO, RON MIRANDA, FERNANDO OIRA, RICK ONADIA, SOL PAGCALIWANGAN, RICK RIMANDO, DULCE ROMBLON Digital Supervisors JAMES ARBOLEDA, ELMER MEDINA Avid Supervisor NOEL DIONISIO Compositors MARY ANN CARREON, ROSS BRILLANTES, ANTONIO CARDIENTE, MELVYN CARREON, PILSEN CAYABYAB, ALLAN DAYAUON, ROBERTO DIA, FREDERICK TANADA, THELMO THELMO Painters NORA ALVERO, FLOCERPINA AQUINO, JUNIOR BARTOLOME, EVANANGELINE BIGLETE, AUDRY CASAJE, LINA CUYOS, MARLENE DELA ROSA, ROMMEL EDOSOR, LINA EGLOSO, KATHY GARAY, THERESA JACINTO, GILFRED JARIN, BEAUTY GAY LAMBITO, EVELYN MIRABUNA, CEDRIC MORENO, JOSEPH ORTIX, MINERVA PASANA, SOCORRO REY, REY ROSALES, JAYSON SAJONAS, REY SAQUIN, MARIVIC SO, ROMEO VENEZUELA, JOCELYN ABALO, ELENITA AMERILLA, MARCIAL BALUYOT JR., VILMA BERNAL, WILBERT CANARIAS, VALENTINO CORRAL, ROSEWYN DEL ROSARIO, CORAZON DESINGCO, NELLY ESPINUEVA, CORAZON FRIAS, ROCHELLE GARCIA, MARIE GRACE JARABE, MARK JIMENEZ, GILBERT LANTON, MARY ROSE MONTEALEGRE, JOEMAR ONATE, ALADEN PALMA, CHERRY RAMOS, FEBB ABAD, MON JOSEPH SAEZ, CHRISTINA SAN PEDRO, SYLVIA SIRIBAN, RYAN SYTIAN, GIVENCHY VIOLANTA Color Managers JONATHAN CU, MIGUELITO ICARO Color Stylists NELIA ERNI, JOCELYN PANGAN, MARILYN PASANA, LIANE VELOSO X-Sheets ROMNICK BALUYOT, CHRISTINA BENAVIDEZ, JENNIFER GUANZON Scanners MARVIN FLORES, EDWARD LAXA, ALVIN MOGUL, ERNESTO SIRIBAN Line Test Operators BRENDO CAYABYAB, DOMINADOR MACUTE Technical Staff ART BERMAS, PAOLO CAHILIG, RODEL CATURA, ANTHONY CO, MIKHALES MANALAYSAY, REYNALDO SANTOS Additional Technical Directors ERIC MEDINA, CHRISTOPHER YRIGAN Production Supervisor RAYMOND IACOVACCI Production Coordinator LENLEN TOLENTINO Production Assistants ROLAN ARELLANO, MINERVA CASTALLAS, RUSSELL DENINA, ALLEN DOMINGO, NERIZA LIM, BLANCA PONCE, LEO QUIZON, KIM RODRIGUEZ, EMRYS SUGAY, JENNYFER SY Production Associate DEE de LEON Production Accountant ALLAN PAGUIO DIGITAL PRODUCTION Digital Producer DOUG LITTLE CGI Lead LAJOS KAMOCSAY Additional Technical Directors DARREN CLARK, PETE KRANJCEVICH, HEATHER McCLENAHAN-DEYO, BRIAN COLE CGI Animators SEAN A. ASPINALL, ERNEST CHAN, GREG L. SMITH, ALEXANDER STAVREV CGI Texture Painters SILVANA AMBAR, CHUNG SUP YOON, YONG HONG ZHONG Supervising Color Stylist CYNTHIA McINTOSH Production Manager, Digital NIKI CARRAS PRODUCTION Production Coordinators ADAM ISCOVE, STEVEN J. WALBY, MICHAEL J. SIEMEN Art Coordinator COUSY KANE Art Assistants JOE BECKLEY, STEVE GALGAS Production Associate TODD DELMAN Continuity Checkers LYNN SINGER, JANETTE HULETT, DENISE LINK Senior Production Accountant JIM COTTON Production Accountant CHRISTOPHER GANDARA, JENNY HOLMAN, BONNIE PLAPPER Casting Supervisor DANIEL J. SOULSBY Production Secretary ERICA HARDESTY Transportation RICK STORER ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SERVICES DISNEYTOON STUDIOS AUSTRALIA Animators KELLY BAIGENT, RICHARD BAILEY, MANNY BANADOS, DONNA BROCKOPP, ANDREW BROOKS, DEBORAH CAMERON, MANNY DE GUZMAN, WARWICK GILBERT, IAN HARROWELL, ROBERT MASON, TIM MITCHELL, DONALD WALKER, KEVIN WOTTON Scene Planning MIKE DUGARD CARTOONS IN THE BASEMENT, INC. Animator ERIC GOLDBERG Clean-Up SUSAN GOLDBERG ANIMAGIC FILMS Character Design Supervisor SERGIO PABLOS Production Manager SOPHIE LHERAUD Production Coordinator MARIA PAGÀN ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SUPPORT Additional Producing Services FRANCIS GLEBAS, ANDREW AUSTIN Story Artists RAY NADEAU, EUGENE SALANDRA, KEN BOYER, SHARON FORWARD, GRAIG KEMPLIN Location Design EDWARD GHERTNER Storyboard Revisions KEVIN PAWLAK Story Reel Editors IVAN BILANCIO, TONY MIZGALSKI, LISA SILVER Assistant Editor ANDREW SORCINI EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION Associate Editor CHRISTINE LOJKO HASLETT Assistant Editors CHUCK McCANN, JIMMY SANDOVAL Assistant Story Reel Editor TODD GILCHRIST Post Production Supervisor ERIC WEYENBERG Post Production Coordinator DESI SCARPONE Track Reading SKIP CRAIG End Credit Layout AMY D'ALESSANDRO Digital Ink & Paint Software TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES SOUND Supervising Sound Editor DONALD J. MALOUF Re-recording Mixers TERRY O'BRIGHT KEITH ROGERS Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor THOMAS G. WHITING Sound Editors TODD TOON, CHARLES W. RITTER Supervising Foley Editor DAN YALE First Assistant Foley Editor ANNE L. THORNBERG Foley Artists DAN O'CONNELL, JOHN CUCCI Foley Mixer JIM ASHWILL Additional Voices JEFF BENNETT, JIM CUMMINGS, GREY DELISLE, HANNAH FARR, ROB PAULSEN, KATH SOUCIE, RUSSI TAYLOR, CANDI MILO Loop Group W.K. STRATTON, PAUL BUTCHER, DAVID COWGILL, JACKIE GONNEAU, BRIDGET HOFFMAN, ANNE LOCKHART, MARY MAITLYN MOUSER, MARK ROBERT MYERS, JORDON ORR, KRISTA SWANN Sound Recordist ERIK FLOCKOI Post Production Sound Services BUENA VISTA SOUND Original Dialogue Recording CARLOS SOTOLONGO Assistant Dialogue Engineer DAVID GUERRERO ADR Group Mixer DOC KANE ADR Group Recordist JEANETTE BROWNING Recordists RICK GODIN, RICHARD GREEN, MICHAEL SOKEY, KEN TROISI REBA McENTIRE appears courtesy of MCA Nashville JOSH GARCIN appears courtesy of Lyric Street Records LITTLE BIG TOWN appears courtesy of Equity Music Group The Grand Ole Opry® is a Registered Trademark of Gaylord Entertainment Company and is Used By Permission THIS FILM WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT THE INSPIRATION FROM THE ORIGINAL MOTION PICTURE AND THE WORK OF ITS TALENTED ARTISTS AND ANIMATORS. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL Compact Disc Available On WALT DiSNEY RECORDS COPYRIGHT ©2006 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. Production by HOT DONUT PRODUCTIONS, INC. Produced by DiSNEYToon STUDIOS DiSNEYToon STUDIOS WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Category:End Credits Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Hot Donut Productions